


Rising With the Sun

by CatherineTypes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineTypes/pseuds/CatherineTypes
Summary: Ficlet prompted by Bean that I forgot to post here. Whoops.





	Rising With the Sun

In England Thomas had always been a heavy sleeper, dead to the world after a days worth of arguing, and very little could wake him. How things change with time. 

Thomas woke with a jolt, unclear on exactly why but with the vague feeling of multiple sets of hands holding him down. As usual it took him a moment, panting and looking wildly around like a cornered beast, before he was certain of the reality; he was safe, he was free, and to his left James lay curled in on himself and sleeping soundly.

Thomas let himself relax after a few more minutes, reaching a hand out to stroke through James’ still fairly short hair. They’d been through so much, seen so much, that little moments like this felt like a miraculous gift, and he often found he had to hold James just to be certain that it was all definitely real, Jame’s shorn head and his own beard and the wrinkles & scars between them a reassurance from his senses that the man who’d held his heart for over ten years was finally back in his in arms, in his bed, and never leaving again. Even after the plantation they’d had a lot to work out between the two of them, a decade’s worth of difference to work with, and it was another while yet before they could say they were truly safe and at peace. 

And yet there they were. Wrapped up in one another in the morning light.

Slowly but firmly, Thomas ran his hands over James’ torso, over his abdomen and around his sides, eventually pressing a kiss to the space just behind James’ ear. James mumbled sleepily but didn’t properly stir, shuffling slightly back against Thomas with his eyes still closed. Thomas couldn’t help but grin, steadily sliding his hand lower to find at least one part of his darling James starting to awaken. Some things never changed.

Sex had been affected by their separation, naturally, but their hearts were largely unchanged and with time, patience and a lot of talking they had rediscovered old enjoyments, which had included Thomas bluntly asking if James would still allow Thomas to wake him in those ways he previously had on those very rare, lazy, London days when Thomas would rouse first. Remembering how enthusiastic James had been to consent Thomas gently nudged James to lie on his front, still asleep, and slowly started to kiss down his back.

Thomas ran his hands over James back as he kissed it, unable to keep from touching. Though not a map of scars like his own, there were markings here and there, a scratch or burn or mark from a bullet’s graze. Thomas kissed every one of them as he passed, the same way he had the first time he and James had done this after their reunion, James trembling and Thomas occasionally struggling to remember to breathe. Winding a random path over James’ freckles and down to his tailbone, Thomas brought his hands to knead at James’ ass cheeks, once again astonished that James, his James, was returned to him still so lovely. Oddly aware of the feeling of his beard meeting skin, Thomas pressed his face in and licked across James’ hole.

James shifted slightly and Thomas licked across again, more boldly this time. He continued the same way for a few minutes, just enjoying himself at a leisurely pace, before starting to lick around James’ hole and in, at which point James outright groaned and reached a hand back to run through Thomas’ hair. He didn’t even have to look up to know James was now awake, but he did, pulling back til his eyes met bottle-green ones set into a beautifully flushed face.

“Morning.” was all Thomas said before lowering his head again and hearing James gasp. Thomas started to fuck in more thoroughly with his tongue, after a few moments adding one finger and then another but never removing his mouth for long, licking and sucking and kissing, once moving to bit down hard on James’ cheek as Thomas fucked him with his fingers back and forth, then immediately moving back to lick around and between them. James was moving, his hips rocking in tiny motions and Thomas knew, just knew, that he’d have a hand on his cock by now, tugging frantically as Thomas worshipped his hole.

“Stop,” panted James. “Thomas, stop.” 

Thomas instantly moved away, though he wanted to pout. He’d been rather enjoying himself and now James was turning over to pull him up as he reached for the vial on the little bedside table, passing it to Thomas and answering his knowing smirk with a grin of his own. Another few minutes of lewd teasing as he ensured James was fully ready, incapable of keeping his mouth shut without something in it, and Thomas was on his back with James sinking down onto his cock, each man holding one of the other’s hands while simultaneously Thomas gripped James’ hip tight and James slipped his free hand between his own thighs, taking a second to brush against where they were joined before moving to stroke his own prick as he began to slowly yet confidently ride, pleased little hums and pants escaping him. Over time they moved with more force, though it took a while for them to speed up, only really becoming faster together as they each got closer to the end, ultimately Thomas haphazardly thrusting upwards as James came all across his torso in thick spurts, Thomas only a minute or so behind him. 

Gently, still keeping as close as possible, Thomas lowered James back to his side of the bed and it wasn’t long before James had fallen back asleep. Thomas still didn’t let go or try to wake him again even though it was an hour past the time they usually woke, instead grabbing a cloth and, after cleaning them both, wrapping once again around James’ back, intertwining his own ringed hand with James’. They would have time for the extra rest. The rest of their lives, even.


End file.
